


Socks, Jocks, and Chocolates

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Experimental, Gen, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam found in Dean's wastebasket, late December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks, Jocks, and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! ♥

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/laughablelament/75424784/15507/15507_original.jpg)

([Transcript available here](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/900471.html).)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tim Minchin's "[White Wine in the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCNvZqpa-7Q)," which is lovely, if not very kind to religion.
> 
> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
